The One True Love
by Musa1108
Summary: Stella is a princess in the planet Solaria. She is engaged to Daniel, the prince of the neighboring planet, Lumina. What happens when she rescues a wounded man? This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

The One True Love

Chapter 1: When I first saw you

Ok hello guys! This is gonna be my first ever Stella and Brandon story so it might be bad! I'm not sure if it's gonna be good but I guess we'll have to wait and see! I've already said plenty of times that I'm gonna write a Stella and Brandon story based on the film: What Happens In Vegas. I decided to do that story later coz I wanted to do this one first! This story isn't based on that film and this story is totally made up from my mind! I do hope that you'll enjoy it! Very special thanks to Musa1108! She's suggested and helped with some ideas with this story and she's amazing! We do make a good pair of authors and she's my best friend here! This story is basically ours coz we combined both of our ideas so some of the credits goes to her Plz give this story a chance! And I will update very soon!

this first chapter might sound a bit like its a sad story but it isn't coz in the next chap, it won't have any of this sadness and it will be happy in the next chap and throughout the story!

Stella POV

"Why does my life have to be like this?!" I cried with tears running down my cheeks. I never wanted the life I'm having now. I never expected my life to be as horrible as this! No one will believe me coz I'm a Princess of one of the richest planets in the universe! Of course they'll think my life is perfectly fine! Not. They think my life is amazing and being a Princess is luxury and I'm the luckiest girl in the world! But they were all wrong...I'm the most unlucky girl in the world.

It all started four months ago when I found out that I was betrothed to a Prince from the planet of Lumina. Solaria, which is my planet, is neighbouring planets with Lumina. This prince that I'm betrothed to is rich, handsome, loyal, and of course, kind, but that's what everybody thinks. But they don't know what's really under all of that! He's an annoying and worthless Prince that thinks he can get anything that he wants! He's actually nasty, cruel, arrogant and evil! That's all the words I can describe of him! I can't believe I even have to marry him! When I first met him, he was so kind but when I got to know him, he's the total opposite. He sometimes hurts me and he's gets absolutely furious when I say that I don't want to marry him.

He's happy that he's betrothed to me just coz of my beauty! I hate this guy so much. I feel like killing myself coz I have to marry him! I really want to do that. I don't deserve a cruel Prince like him. Everybody in the universe adores him but they don't know what he's really like. I'm the only one who knows what he's like. And I'll never be able to tell anyone what he is like. I looked down at some of the bruises I have on my body but I'm forced to cover it up by him. This nasty man that I'm marrying is called Prince Daniel. More like prince evil. I sobbed and let a few more tears escape my eyes before wiping it away in case Daniel spots me crying. I've been living a lie coz I could never be able to tell anyone what is actually happening to me. My life was fine before I met him. I was a happy Princess who lived in her castle with her mother, father and her little sister. But now it's all horrible. Just horrible. I wish i can be the Stella I used to be.

Everyday has been hell for me now. I just wish I know a way to make it right but I couldn't. I agreed to marry him before I knew his real personality. And now I regret it. "Stella? Babe?" I heard voices call for me and I immediately stood up, fixed my gown, and wiped my tears away. I just hope he didn't see me crying or he'll be furious coz he knows that he's the reason why.

"Yes?" I asked and walked away from the balcony in my room. Well, our room. Daniel now lives with me so that he can get to know me since we're gonna be married soon. I hated that idea and it was his idea.

"Hey! Have you been crying again?!" Daniel said in a serious tone and he looked at me. "N-no" I stuttered and looked at him too. I hate those evil maroon eyes that almost look red to me. They're pure evil just like his personality. His hair is short and raven black (it looks dead to me) and his skin is like mine. People think his eyes are his best feature, his hair is the best shade of black, and his skin is the most beautiful colour. He's my total opposite! I have light blonde hair and he has pitch black hair! Come on! Why does everybody think we are a good couple?! But of course, hair isn't the problem...

"Don't lie Stella" Daniel glared at me and grabbed my wrist. I winced when I felt pain go to my wrist and I tried to get out of his grip but it was useless. "I'm not ok!" I scoffed and put a confident face on. Daniel finally released my numb wrist and stepped backwards.

"If you tell anybody I did that then you're dead" He warned and I nodded. I then started walking away but then Daniel spoke up.

"Where are you going?" He asked. "None of your business" I scowled. "It is my fucking business! I have told you that millions of times! Do you really want a cut on your leg again?!" Daniel shouted. I took a deep breath and my heart was beating so fast.

"I'm gonna take a quick walk in the woods if that's okay with you" I said.

"No way" Daniel growled. "God please! I just need to take a walk-"

"Stella! Can you please help me pick a dress?" I then heard my little sister's voice and I felt so relieved. Star, my 8 year old sister, was standing near the doorway with a grin on her face. She didn't listen to the conversation I had with Daniel coz she just came in. Star has light blonde hair that's lighter than mine, (Her hair colour looks like Bloom's sister, Daphne's hair) her hair is very long and she has big eyes that are dark blue like my mom's eyes. She was wearing her cute little yellow dress. She doesn't know what Daniel is like and she's also the princess of Solaria.

"Star? Of course honey! Just give me a minute" I said in my usually cheery voice that everybody knows. "Daniel, I need to go for a walk after I help Star" I hissed. Daniel looked like he was gonna say no but he knows that since Star is here, he will have to let me go since he doesn't want anybody to know about the bad stuff he does to me. He's afraid that if Star knows what he does, Star might tell my parents. I never tell anybody what he's really like coz he threatens to kill me and my family and he's a pretty good fighter. I can't take the risk.

"Fine but I won't let you do this ever again" He growled and I finally left the room. I saw Star and I smiled.

"Stella! I know you're the best at picking outfits so please help me pick one for my best friend's birthday which is tonight!" Star grinned. "Of course I will and you know I'm the best at it!" I put my smile back on and we walked to her own room. I tried to forget about Daniel and think about my sister coz she's the most important person to me so I'm acting happy and being the Stella that I was before Daniel came and ruined my life. I usually stand up to Daniel but it always ends with me getting hurt so I never dared to do that again. I also miss the Winx. (By the way, the Winx never met the Specialists in this story). We separated and they now live in their own planets. I think they are having a nice life while I'm in hell.

We finally reached her room. She has a huge closet, but of course it isn't as big as mine! Star does love her outfits too! "So you're going to Emilia's birthday party this evening?" I questioned with a smile.

"Yes!" Star replied.

"Wow! That's exciting! I hope you'll have fun darling!" I cheered. "Thanks Stella" Star said and hugged me. "And now you're outfit..." I said and looked through her closet. I used my powers to look at her outfits one by one and I finally picked one. I picked a light purple dress that has darker purple flower patterns, with a dark purple ribbon around the waist and a big bow at the back of the ribbon.

"How about this one?" I asked. "You're amazing Stella! That's perfect! Thank you!" Star cheered and hugged me again. "Your welcome Star. I'm gonna take a walk okay?" I said and Star nodded.

I walked out of her room and out of the castle. I'm wearing my orange gown that reached the floor. It was strapless and there are shiny and glittery stars on the top and the stars ended under my breasts, where there is a yellow ribbon and a bow. I was wearing my glamorous high orange heels and my hair was down with my fringe to the side. I was walking in the forests alone.

I sighed, "Why does everything have to be like this?"

I wish I can just have a normal life. I'm happy that I'm a princess but because I'm a princess, I have to marry him. I wish everything can just change. I wish somebody comes into my life and helps me from this hell hole. But who would want to help me? If only somebody can help me and change my life...

The forest was so silent until I heard someone's voice. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I heard someone shout. It sounded like a man's voice. I have to help the person whoever said that! They need my help! I ran towards the direction the voice came from and what I saw made me horrified...

I immediately ran towards a man who was near a river. I looked at him closely and he has gorgeous brown hair, brown eyes, and his skin is the best tan colour. He is very handsome as well. He was wearing a dark blue fighting suit that looked similar to the Red Fountain uniform. I also noticed there was blood spread out around him and he had a big wound on the side of his stomach. He was lying on the floor holding a cloth on his big wound. "Oh my god!" I gasped and turned around in horror. It was so frightening! I'm terrified coz I have no idea what do! What are you supposed to do when you find somebody injured and their blood is everywhere?! And I'm one of those people who get terrified and disgusted when I see blood everywhere!

The man grabbed my hand and looked at me in the eyes. "Help me," He begged, "Please." He then let my hand go and passed out.

"Oh god! Oh god! Are you still okay?!" I cried and kneeled down next to him. I lifted his chin up and looked at his face closely. He's very handsome! God Stella! You have no time to think about that! For all I know, he could die if I don't help him! I tried to carry him but he's way too heavy for me coz he's a man. I also got some of his blood on my hands and dress. "Shit!" I cursed. I then had a brilliant idea! I took my high heels off and ran through the forest with bare feet. I stepped on a few sharp things but I seriously don't care! This man needs my help and his life is depending on me!

I finally reached my castle and I spotted two of my favourite guards. Now, they're my favourite guards coz I talk to them a lot and they're super nice! "Nathan! Damien!" I screamed and ran towards them, panting. I was about to fall down in exhaustion but then Damien and Nathan helped me up.

"Oh my god your highness! May I ask what happened?" Damien questioned, pointing to my hands that were covered in blood and my dress which was painted red with blood too. I finally stopped panting and I looked up at them.

"We have no time! Follow me!" I ordered and I ran to the forest again with Nathan and Damien following me. They're muscular and strong guards so I'm sure they can lift that poor man up. We reached the place where the man was and my guards gasped in horror.

"I found this man with this big wound in him! Can you please lift him up?! He needs help!" I asked whilst panting. God, I've done a lot of running today!

"Of course Princess Stella" Damien and Nathan nodded and they carried the poor man together. We arrived at my castle a few minutes later and we went to the medical room. Yes, my castle does have a medical room and a lovely nurse called Ofelia. "Oh my! What happened Princess Stella?" Ofelia asked.

"I found this man already injured in the forest and he needs your help. Can you please take care of him?" I asked with my sweetest smile. "I will Princess" Ofelia grinned and let the guards put the man on a bed. I then sighed and ran to my room. Luckily, Daniel was sleeping so he won't see me covered in blood. He'll ask a million questions and of course he'll be furious if he finds out that I helped a man! He'll get jealous!

I went in the bathroom and locked the door. I slipped out of my stained dress and went in the shower. I sighed. Today's been pretty exhausting! I do hope that mysterious man is okay. I'm so concerned about him. Hell, I don't even know him! But I hope he wakes up soon...

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I then put on a baby pink nightgown that reaches my knees and has one strap on each shoulder. It has a small red bow on the top of my breasts and it's in the middle. I left my long blonde hair wet and down. I left the bathroom and sighed in relief when I saw Daniel still sleeping. I hate my fiancée so much and I don't know what to do to cancel the wedding!

I was about to go in the bed but then I thought about the injured man. I need to see him. I crept silently out of my room and walked to the medical room. When I reached there, I went in one of the private rooms and I saw the man I saw today on a bed. He wasn't awake and I think he's still unconscious. I approached him and stood on the side of the bed. I smiled as I stared at him. He was now dressed in some pyjama pants and a shirt with a bandage around his stomach.

Poor guy...I wonder what happened. He's injured really badly and he must have gone through a lot. Just like me. I've gone through horrible stuff. But I'm still lucky coz I'm a princess! Not. Me being a Princess is the reason why I have to go through this marriage! I wish I wasn't a princess but It's good I guess coz I get to go SHOPPING! I Have lots of money to shop for clothes so that's good.

I felt so sorry for this man. I touched his soft hair and moved some of it out of his handsome face. What if this guy's a Prince? That would be awesome! But I care more about his personality. Who knows? He might be kind. I hope he'll be okay. Shit! If Daniel finds out that a guy's staying here then he'll kill me! Or maybe even kill this guy! I can't let that happen! But I also can't protect this guy too much. I don't know what he's like but when I heard his voice begging me for help it sounded soft, caring and it sounded musical. I love his voice. I hope this guy's what I think he is. I don't know his name yet but I'm sure as hell gonna find out soon when he wakes up.

I suddenly felt sad. I feel a connection with this guy and it's like I can feel the pain he is suffering. I don't know him but I feel like I'm gonna be good friends with him and he'll always be there for me. And our connection is so strong...I can also tell that he's gonna save me from my problems. He'll save me from Daniel! But what the hell! How is he gonna save me from the shitty life I have? I feel like he's come into my life for a reason and he's gonna help me one day. I'm just thinking how he will do that. How is he gonna save me? It's like he's my hero...But the strangest thing is I see myself with him. When I mean with him, I mean we'll be lovers, if that's what you'll call it.

I shook my head to forget that thought. What am I thinking? I don't even know who the hell this guy is! But I know he'll save me from my problems...somehow. And I do see myself with him...someday. But all of this is crazy! But I can tell that my horrible life is gonna be turned around just coz this man came into my life, I believe it...

I looked at this guy once again and wiped my tears away. Suddenly, I heard something come from the door and I saw the door knob turning...God! Please don't let it be Daniel! He'll be furious if he finds out that I helped a guy and I'm in this room with him! Oh god, please don't let it be Daniel! I gulped and tried to be strong and brave...just like my normal self.

Hope you liked it! It might be bad and I think it's bad! Well I'll tell you what it's kinda gonna be like. So a few days later, Brandon wakes up and he's gonna be seeing Stella, the person who saved him! and there will be a lot of drama and a lot of stuff going on this story! And will Stella get the life she always wanted and avoid her arranged marriage with that horrible prince? And will Brandon be the hero of this story? Well I guess you'll find out soon! This story will have some things to do with Stella and Brandon running away together, them falling in love and other stuff! Plz review and it will get better! Xx I got help from Musa1108 and she gave me helpful ideas so thanks for reading our story! I will post the next chap soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye! Good Luck! WHATEVER!

The One True Love Chapter 2:

Stella POV

I looked at this guy once again and wiped my tears away. Suddenly, I heard something come from the door and I saw the door knob turning...God! Please don't let it be Daniel! He'll be furious if he finds out that I helped a guy and I'm in this room with him! Oh god, please don't let it be Daniel! I gulped and tried to be strong and brave...just like my normal self. I closed my eyes, waiting for the nightmare to come. The door creaked open and I opened one of my eyes. There, stood a little girl I recognize very well. "Star?" I said.

"Stella? What are you doing here?" Star asked. I sighed in relief and walked towards the door. "Sweetie, don't tell Daniel that I came here, okay?" I said.

"Umm...okay Stella but who is that guy? Is he dead?" Star questioned and it made me giggle.

"That's just a guy that I found in the forests and he's injured so I helped him. And...he's not dead! If he was dead, I wouldn't be in here! You know how much I can't stand being around dead people!" I laughed. Star smiled.

"Why are you wandering around at night anyway?" I asked.

"Oh...umm...I couldn't sleep so I decided to wander around the castle but then I heard noises and I found you" Star replied. I nodded and looked back at the man once more before leaving the room.

"Did you have fun at Emilia's party?" I questioned.

"Yes! It was really fun!" Star grinned. I took her to her room and put her to bed.

"You have to sleep, okay?" I whispered.

"Ugh! Okay!" Star groaned and kissed my cheek. I hugged her and left the room. Phew! I was so lucky that it wasn't Daniel who was at the door. I silently crept to my room and slowly went into bed. Daniel was asleep so everything's just fine!

The next morning...

I woke up to the sound of the shower. Daniel's probably having a shower. I decided to go out onto the balcony and have some fresh air. I need to have shower soon. Daniel came out a few minutes later. "Stella?" Daniel said. God, I hate it when he says my name. I left the balcony and saw Daniel with a towel around his waist and legs but you could see his muscular chest. God! Seriously? Why isn't he even dressed yet? "I'm gonna go somewhere for three days to sort out some stuff so I won't see you for three days" Daniel explained. Brilliant! Isn't it fantastic that he's gonna go away? At least I will have three days to myself! This must be the best day ever! "Yippee!" I said sarcastically and I saw the furious face he had. "I'm sorry okay!? I'll miss you though" I said and walked over to him. I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. I only did it coz I'm really not bothered to argue with him. Arguing will make my already great day into the worst day ever. And I don't want him to hit me or anything. I also lied about missing him. I won't miss him. I'm glad that he's going away! And I wish it was more than three days! Forever would be fantastic! "That's more like it" Daniel smirked and kissed me on the lips. I pushed him away in a matter of seconds.

"I'm gonna take a shower so I won't see you again until three days. Bye" I said and went in the bathroom before Daniel could insult me. I guess I will see the 'guy' in the medical room after I take a shower. I hope he's okay. After I took a shower, Daniel was already gone. I got changed into a pink gown that reached the floor. It was strapless and it had baby pink pearls on the top part of the gown and the pearls ended up to my waist. The skirt was flowy and it had some sparkling glitter sprinkled on it. I put on some pink heels and applied some makeup that includes pink lip gloss, mascara, eye liner, and a light pink eye shadow. I let my hair down and my fringe to the side. I went to the medical room to check on the man. He might wake up later on today or maybe now but I'll never know until I get there. I reached the medical room and I saw Nurse Ofelia. "Thank goodness you're here Princess!" Ofelia said and took a deep breath. She was panting and it looked like she just saw something terrifying! Sweat trailed down her forehead. What seriously happened? "SomethinghappenedwiththatmanandIdon'tknowwhattodo!" she said extremely quickly that I didn't understand a word she said! She looked so scared and terrified of something. I wonder what happened! "Sorry Princess" Ofelia apologized after she calmed down. "It's okay and what happened?" I asked. "I heard the man screaming and I panicked! I think he was having some sort of nightmare but it seems more than a nightmare!" I wonder what happened! I had to see him.


	3. Chapter 3: Who?

Chapter 3: Who?

Stella POV

"Can I see him?"

"Yes Princess Stella." She lead me through the halls into the room. I saw him wriggling and sweating a lot. He had to be tied to the bed that way he castay still. I went to sit next to him and took hold of his wrist. I started massaging his forehead a bit. He slowly calmed down.

"There you go. Relax."

"Thank you Princess. Thank you."

"Go and rest. You'll need it." She left to her room. He started opening his eyes and looked around. Once he got a glimspe of me, he stood up and kneeled down to me.

"Princess Stella of Solaria," he managed to say weakly. Princess? I don't want to be reminded of being engaged.

"It's just Stella, please."

"Yes Stella."

"How do you know me?"

"We met a long time ago."

"Who are you then?"

"Brandon. That's all I wish for you to know." Brandon? I dont remember a guy named Brandon. He does sound familiar though.

"Why can't you tell me more?"

"I don't want you to know Stella." He sighed. I suddenly heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"You don't remember your best friend?" A girl with red hair stepped out. She wore a dark ruffly gown that reached her feet.

"BLOOM!" I yelled as I ran up to hug her.

"Stell!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Is it ok for friends to visit each other?"

"Yes but...what a surprise!"

"Who is he?"

"His name is Brandon."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Princess Bloom of Domino."

"Alright. I could only make a quick stop so I have to go now. I'll see you soon though. Bye guys."

"Bye Bloom." She left the room, leaving the two of us there.

"Brandon, where do you come from?"

"Shinovis." Shinovis. It was a planet we went to war with about a decade ago.

"Why are you on this planet?"

"To protect you Stella."

"From who?"

"From an evil near you."

"Who?"

"It will be more dangerous if you knew."

"Oh, ok."

"You should get something to eat. What would you like?"

"Anything would be fine." I took off to see Philipe, the chef.

"Philipe?"

"Yes your majesty?"

"Can you cook a steak please?"

"Yes your majesty."

"Thanks Philipe." I returned to the medical room. Within five minutes, a maid came in with his steak.

"Would you like anything else Princess Stella?"

"That will be all. Thanks." I turned to Brandon.

"You know the way around here, right?"

"Yes."

"Can you show me around sometime?"

"Sure." I was planning something in my mind. To runaway with him to get away from Daniel. I'll tell him and we'll run on the last day Daniel's coming back. He would be a good fighter to go through the forests here. I guess that's okay, right?

**Hi guys! If you're reading this, it's Musa1108. Thanks for reading the story. I know it's MusaRiven125's story but then I adopted it because she was busy with her other stories. I know this is a short chapter but I'll make the other ones longer. Thank you all of you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Walk in the Forest

Chapter 4: A Walk in the Forest

**Hi guys! Sorry I'm late on this chapter but I had tests and was busy. I'm willing to take any ideas from you guys and I'll be sure to answer any questions you have. You just have to leave a review or PM me. Thank you guys for being patient! R and R! HELP WANTED!**

Stella POV I woke up to see the bright sun shining outside the window. the birds chirped a beautiful song on the branches of a tree.  
"Your majesty, Brandon wishes to see you."  
"Tell him I'll be there in ten minutes."  
"Yes your majesty."  
I dressed in a yellow orange dress with spaghetti straps and reached my feet. It was plain and simple. I wore matching flats with little floral patterns on them. I'm ready. I sprinted down the steps as I hummed the song "Didn't Mean It" by Jasmine Villegas. As soon as I set foot into the room, I saw my tailor working on clothes for Brandon.  
"Ouch!"  
"Please hold still that way I don't poke you, sir."  
"How long will this take?"  
"Just a few more stitches!"  
I giggled as I watched them argue.  
"Princess! I'm so sorry I yelled at your friend but he won't stop wiggling."  
"It's ok. You may leave. Brandon, are you ready to take that walk?"  
"Yeah. Just a sec..ond." He stared at me in awe.  
"I'll wait for you outside," I said as I blushed. I walked outside to meet Nathan and Damien.  
"What are you doing out here princess?" Nathan looked at me.  
"Taking a walk with a new friend."  
"Ok princess but remember what happened to that guy. don't go too far."  
"Yes Damien."  
"Ready?"  
"Yes Brandon." We walked toward the forest. I hoped for it to be peaceful but what I expected didn't happen.


End file.
